


【TK】我的失憶omega(試閱)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全文架空，私設多，Bug多，ABO，有孩子育兒中，人物設定跟隨現實(年齡職業等)。溫馨喜劇+堂本剛追夫路。輕鬆看，無法接受者請點叉離開，感謝您喔。歡迎留言告訴我感想或建議喔～Omega 堂本光一 x Alpha 堂本剛





	【TK】我的失憶omega(試閱)

帝劇裡正在彩排著幾天後要上演的舞台劇，這次被後輩委託當舞台監製的堂本光一與工作人員們在為舞台布景跟燈光做最後修正，演員們站定位被打上不同的燈光跟調整位置，當流程進行到最後大型道具要往上架起時，突如其來斷裂的繩索使道具瞬間倒榻。

「啊───」

「醫療人員！快點叫醫療人員來！」

先是慌亂的尖叫聲，再來是導演沉穩下著指令。

道具組工作人員幾名壯漢試著將沉重的道具搬起，發現底下壓著幾位人員，分別受了不同的輕重傷，但最為嚴重的是被道具突起的裝飾品撞擊到的人。

「光一先生好像失去意識了！叫救護車！」

倒在堂本光一旁邊的工作人員額角流著血，試著搖晃堂本光一但沒有反應，焦急的要其他人趕緊連繫救護車。

沒多久救護人員抵達現場，將受傷的人員接送到醫院。

凌亂的現場大夥還驚魂未定，舞台上還有殘留的斑斑血跡，導演一時也抓不定主意，而身為主角的岸突然在沉默裡開了口。

「大家先把現場整理整理吧，下周就要公演了，我們不能讓堅持到現在的努力白費。」

一句話使大家突然醒過來般，開始依照手上的工作動了起來。

「導演，先讓副導演過去醫院了解狀況，待會結束後我們再一起去醫院探望，現在讓我們先把現場穩定吧。」

看著舞台上被聚光燈照射的男孩散發閃閃光芒，導演彷彿看見年少的堂本光一，也是一句話就能讓大家平靜下來。

「好，副導演妳先跟幾位助理去處理後續聯絡，以及先到醫院了解狀況和協助前來的家屬。」  
\--  
鈴───

「吱呦爸爸電話───」

三歲的大兒子抓著響個不停的手機小跑步到廚房，發現沒有人後又咚咚咚跑往臥室，在找到堂本剛後露出靦腆的微笑用細細的奶音喊著。

「悠真，妹妹在睡覺小聲點～」

堂本剛抱著還不到一歲的女兒，好不容易哄睡了，現在又被吵醒，睜著較為細長的眼睛望著堂本剛揮舞小手。

「可是電話……」

幾乎跟堂本剛一模一樣的大眼睛有些濕潤，悠真舉著響了好幾次的手機，小嘴噘起。

「電話給我吧，謝謝悠真喔。」

見兒子泫然欲泣的模樣，堂本剛有點於心不忍，自從兒子出生後堂本剛深深感受到為什麼堂本光一常看著他的臉說拿他沒辦法。

等堂本剛拿起手機電話時已經掛掉了，上面顯示著幾通未接來電，是堂本光一的經紀人。

叮－

這時一封簡訊傳了進來，應該是對方發現連絡不上堂本剛後留下告知簡訊。

【光一在彩排時被道具壓傷昏迷中，正在OO醫院，看見簡訊請和我連繫。】

「吱呦爸爸怎麼了？」

悠真發現堂本剛的臉色有些蒼白，個性遺傳到爸爸纖細一面的小孩小心翼翼走上前拉了拉堂本剛長版襯衫的衣擺。

「悠真，爸爸現在有急事要出門一趟，你跟妹妹先去奶奶家待著，晚點爸爸再去接你們好嗎？」

堂本剛蹲了下來摸摸兒子的臉，待悠真乖巧點頭後才連繫姐姐希美，見到簡訊後沒多久姐姐就趕到家裡將兩個小孩帶走。

在門關上的瞬間堂本剛有些慌張的抓住玄關旁的櫃子，迅速聯絡經紀人後驅車前往醫院。  
\--  
「現在狀況怎麼樣了？」

到了醫院找到經紀人，堂本剛有些用力抓著對方的手臂，經紀人將前因後果完整交待後遞給堂本剛一杯熱奶茶，堂本剛拿著熱奶茶有些失神的笑了。

「所以…光一他…還沒出來嗎？」

「嗯，還在手術中...」

「剛先生，我很抱歉！當時光一先生如果沒把我推開，他就不會被砸到的…」

突然一位頭部包紮著繃帶的男性出現在他們眼前，情緒有些激動，站在距離堂本剛兩步遠的地方跪了下來。

「你先起來，別這樣。」

堂本剛有些不悅的用舌頭頂了頂上顎，他不需要道歉，現在最不需要的就是無謂的道歉，而他還得耐著性子安慰對方。

經紀人感受到堂本剛散發出的不悅，趕緊將跪在地上的工作人員扶起來，安撫對方的情緒將人先帶到別處安置，沒多久舞台劇的導演跟幾位主要核心幹部都來到醫院了解狀況跟探視。

「剛前輩，光一前輩一定會沒事的。」

趕來的岸看見堂本剛坐在手術房外的椅子上不發一語，散發出的氣場使導演也有些不敢靠近，便對岸使了使眼色。岸深呼吸後走上前，站在堂本剛面前試圖說些寬慰的話語。

「發生這種事情誰也不是願意的，你也辛苦了。」

顯然堂本剛不想繼續跟岸說什麼，他雙手交握關節處泛白，天知道他得用多少力氣克制自己的脾氣，才能阻止自己想要狠狠揍人的衝動。

當手術房燈號熄滅，醫生走出來告知堂本剛手術相當順利，堂本光一只需要在醫院住院觀察幾天即可。

「那光一什麼時候會醒來？」

堂本剛內心仍舊不安，不知道為什麼腦海中閃過許多劇本劇情，使他心慌。

「理論上明天就會醒來，但確切時間我們也無法保證，另外有些後遺症跟初期症狀待會護理長會到病房裡跟您解說，還請協助辦理一些手續。」

「好的，謝謝醫生。」

被護理長帶到病房內，辦理住院手續等由經紀人協助，堂本剛仔細聽著護理長交待的事項，等到病房裡剩下他跟堂本光一時，堂本剛再也忍不住輕輕碰觸堂本光一的臉頰，小心翼翼摸著纏著繃帶的額頭，流下眼淚。

「光一，別睡太久喔，我跟孩子都在等你。」  
\--  
結果堂本光一整整沉睡了快一個月。

「吱悠爸爸，扣醬怎麼還沒醒…」

悠真坐在兒童椅上唸著故事書，這是每天晚上睡前堂本光一會念給他聽的讀物。

事情發生的前幾天還能哄騙過去，但時間久了孩子也會找光一爸爸，堂本剛只好委婉的告訴悠真『光一爸爸在醫院休息幾天就會回家囉。』   
但悠真不是好哄騙的孩子，在知道堂本光一住院後，他堅持每天要跟堂本剛一起到醫院裡探望。起初堂本剛並不願意，但看到悠真憋的紅紅的雙眼、小嘴抿的緊緊的還顫抖，便心軟帶著他到醫院。

「嗯…因為扣醬太累了啊～他平時睡那麼少，趁現在多睡一點。」

原本想要隱瞞過去，但隔天新聞見報了，兩邊的家人也都輪流來醫院探視過，仍不見堂本光一醒來。

「扣醬～睡飽了就快點起床喔～」

悠真用小小短短的手摸了摸堂本光一的臉頰，躺在病床上原本皮膚就白的人現在更加蒼白，嘴巴週圍也都長了鬍青，還是堂本剛定期幫他刮去，不然怕他醒來看見自己長滿鬍子的模樣會嚇到。

「嗯，再讓光一爸爸睡一下吧。」

站在兒子身邊摸著他的頭髮，堂本剛努力不讓兒子看見自己現在忍住情緒的表情，而悠真也很貼心的沒有回頭，兩人陪在病床邊靜靜等著堂本光一醒來。  
\--  
「啊哈──現在幾點了？」

「醫生，VIP病房的堂本光一先生醒來了，請到病房來謝謝。」

早晨護理長慣例來病房巡查確認數據，正好碰到堂本光一打哈欠伸懶腰醒來，趕緊用病房裡的電話聯絡主治醫生。

「光一、光一，你醒了！」

在醫院走廊上準備走回病房的堂本剛先是被病房裡進出的醫護人員下了一跳，深怕堂本光一出了什麼事情，趕緊加快腳步走回病房，便看見幾位醫護人員正忙碌的在確認項目，而一臉茫然的堂本光一正躺在病床上，瞪大眼睛有些狐疑。

「光一、」

當堂本剛眼淚又要滾出來時。

「你是…誰啊？」

堂本光一的一句話使病房順間凝結，醫護人員手中動作停頓了一下後又繼續，堂本剛則瞪大雙眼看著堂本光一。

「我、我是堂本剛啊…」

說出了自己名字卻從堂本光一的眼神裡看見了茫然，不是吧…不是真的不記得了吧！

「是我兄弟嗎？」

堂本剛深呼口氣，手捏了捏眉心不知道該怎麼辦，這時主治醫生走到他面前示意外面談談。

「醫生，之前說的後遺症裡不是說失憶的可能性很小嗎？」

在主治醫生辦公室裡，堂本剛有些激動。

「是很小，但不代表沒可能，我們會安排光一先生進行精密的檢查，現階段可能是暫時性的失憶，保險起見先別刺激病患的情緒。」

聽完主治醫生的話堂本剛整個無力，他不知道該怎麼辦，怎麼跟小孩交待他們的光一爸爸失憶了…

走回病房則看見身體健壯的堂本光一正吃著醫院提供的餐點，餐盤上還有幾樣他不喜歡吃的食物都被留下。

「光一，你不記得我，卻還記得不吃什麼…」

話語有些酸，此時的堂本剛忌妒著被挑掉的菜。

「嗯…」堂本光一沉思片刻後回應「你叫堂本剛。」 

「光一，你記得我了？！」

「不，我不記得，這是你剛才說的，你說你是堂本剛。」

好整以暇的持續進食，看來堂本光一挺餓的，餐盤上的食物都快被吃光了。

「那你記得什麼？」

「嗯…他們說我叫堂本光一，就這樣。」

「那你也不記得你已經結婚了？」

「哈───？！」

筷子裡夾著的米飯掉落回碗裡，堂本光一吃驚的望著堂本剛。

「小剛，我們來囉───啊！扣醬！你醒了！！啊啊啊───真是太好了！」

這時走進病房的是長瀨，他抱著悠真一起來醫院探視堂本光一，見到坐在病床上吃著飯的堂本光一，激動的大喊大叫還落淚。

「扣醬───哇───」

平常穩重自恃的悠真也被長瀨情緒感染，用手揉著眼睛哭了起來。

「呃、他是我結婚的對象嗎？」

這句話使病房裡空氣凍結，堂本剛瞪大猩紅雙眼、嘴角往下扯，長瀨張大嘴慌張的看向堂本剛又看回堂本光一，悠真則緊盯著堂本光一、用小小短短的手摀住自己嘴巴。

「光一…」

「不對啊，那我怎麼會叫堂本？不應該是長瀨光一嗎？」

長瀨來不及阻止堂本光一開口，他緊緊閉上眼睛，不敢看向堂本剛，光是從周遭氛圍就能感覺出來，堂本剛把他千刀萬剮上百次了。

「你想姓長瀨是吧，好，很好…」

堂本剛終於憋不住了，這陣子的壓力跟緊繃的情緒被堂本光一失憶的事實打擊，最後一絲理性也沒了，他失態的繃著臉走出病房，跑回車上放聲大哭。

「那個光一…這是你的孩子悠真。」

「扣醬我是悠真…」

長瀨來不急阻止堂本剛，只好把孩子抱到堂本光一床邊，將孩子放下。

「哇──跟你長得真不像。」

堂本光一看著悠真的臉，圓滾滾的眼睛和圓滾滾的臉，再看長瀨，完全不一樣啊。

「因為他不是我的孩子啊！」

「哈？等等，這是怎麼回事？」

不會吧，堂本光一開始懷疑自己是不是結過幾次婚，眼前的小孩看上去三歲左右，不是吧…

「扣醬，我還有妹妹喔～」

悠真拉了拉堂本光一的手，使他從思考中回到現實，聽到還有個妹妹時滿臉錯愕。

「光一，堂本剛才是你結婚對象，你們都結婚五年了，生了兩個孩子。」

「哈？！剛才那個、那個小圓臉是我對象？！」

「吼～你說吱呦爸爸小圓臉～」

悠真伸出小小短短的食指點了點堂本光一的鼻子，露出聽到好笑的事情時會展露的笑容，這個笑容使堂本光一短暫恍惚了下，好像似曾相識。

「嗯，他是你老公，總之，孩子先放你這邊，我去替你把人找回來。」

即使可能被堂本剛揍一頓，但為了大親友的幸福人生，長瀨做好心理準備，將悠真交給堂本光一後，毅然決然往地下停車場走去，他知道堂本剛會躲在車上。

「呃…你真的是我兒子嗎？」

「嗯，你看我臉上跟你有一樣的淚痣喔！」

一大一小在病床上大眼瞪小眼，堂本光一還是有些懷疑，但悠真拿起旁邊的小鏡子，指著自己左臉上的小黑點再指著鏡子裡堂本光一左臉上的大黑點。

「哪有用這樣判別的…」

堂本光一覺得有些好笑，看著悠真這麼認真的神情忍不住笑了出來。

「光一爸爸如果看到鈴的話就會知道我沒有騙人！」

「鈴？」

「是我的妹妹喔，她跟光一爸爸長得幾乎一模一樣！」

「就說了哪有用這種方式判別的...」

「光一爸爸不要我們了嗎...」

這時悠真突然小臉一皺，圓眼迅速集滿水氣後落下，堂本光一被這突如其來的狀況下得不知所措，慌張的要拿衛生紙擦去豆大的淚水，卻越擦越多。

「嗚嗚嗚───光一爸爸───不要我們了───哇────」

悠真哭的肝腸寸斷，小臉漲紅，緊緊抓著堂本光一胸口的衣服不放。

「怎、怎麼會不要你們呢！別哭了別哭了！」

雖然堂本光一不記得了，但是悠真一哭他就心疼，也許真的是他的孩子吧。

「我可能睡多了一時想不起來，悠真別哭了，跟爸爸說說我們的小故事好不好啊？」

堂本光一拍著悠真的背安撫，悠真在聽到堂本光一的話後立即止住淚水，抬起頭來臉上還有濕濕的淚痕。

「嗯！上次扣醬說到螃蟹與猴子的故事，裡面的飯糰…」

見悠真迅速拿起放在旁邊的讀本，堂本光一忍不住笑了，他說的小故事不是指這種小故事啊～算了，等他們說的結婚對象堂本剛回來再問吧。

不過從堂本剛的神情看起來似乎會有點棘手啊…

望著關上的病房門堂本光一打了個冷顫。

(試閱完畢)


End file.
